Year of Silence
by snakepit
Summary: [JeanArmin. Fluff. Lemons. AU.] Jean uncovers the truth of sexual abuse and Armin finds comfort in him where everyone else lacked. [A sequel to "Routine" and "Ethical Experiments" and an end to this series.]


Jean x Armin  
Attack on Titan ; Rated M ; Yaoi ; Lemons  
I don't own anything. Sequel to Routine and Ethical Experiments.  
You guys hated me for the way I tossed Armin around; so here's some fluff. I honestly didn't expect this to turn out to be a series or else I would have made it an entire story.

/

**Year of Silence**

**/ November 11****th****, 2013 /**

I moved out today. It wasn't really expected, I just kind of packed my bags and left. I thought about asking Mikasa to let me stay with her – for the sake of being in no more sexual pain, but I decided to move in with the next closest friend I had. Jean – who just happened to be the man I had fancied for as long as I can remember. Maybe that's why I chose him over Mikasa, I dunno. Either way; he wasn't expecting me, either.

/ /

"Armin?" Jean stood in the doorway in his usual work clothes; a white button up dress shirt and a leather vest. While I, stood messily in a white jacket I had found buried in my closet and an oversized white t-shirt I found on the floor. My hair was still wet, even… like I said, though, I had been in a hurry.

"S-sorry," don't cry now. "I was – I need to – I-I'm sorry." I let my head fall and squeezed my eyes closed. I can't cry now…

While trying to calm myself I didn't notice his extended hand until too late, when I had looked up and he had already placed a hand on my shoulder. To which I winced and stumbled backwards, holding onto the spot he had touched.

"What's wrong with you?" He stepped forward and took a hold of my forearm before yanking down the collar of my t-shirt. I tried to twist out of his grasp but it had honestly hurt too damn bad, so I watched his eyes widen in horror when he saw the whelped bruise from the crook of my neck and down my shoulder from where Levi had grabbed and bitten me repeatedly.

"What the fuck happened? Get inside!"

As if I had a choice – he already had my hand in his and tugged me through the door before slamming it shut and turning to me. As if my stomach hadn't lurched enough; it got worse when he was forcefully stripping me of my jacket and ignoring my protests when peeling off my t-shirt.

So once again, I stood in the middle of a room without my shirt on, twiddling my fingers and biting back the tears that were begging to pour out.

"Who did this to you? Armin!" I closed my eyes and shook my head.

All over my chest were bite marks, on my neck had been bruises from Levi choking me, and my back, hips and stomach had been bruised, cut from nails and irritated from friction. I didn't want to tell him this though, not only because I love him… but because it's shameful, and Eren will find out.

"Armin!" He placed his hand underneath my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Nobody!" The tears were pouring out now.

"Somebody! You didn't do this to yourself." From what I could see, past the fogginess of my tears, he looked furious and even if I had the nerve to tell him, I'm worried at this point he'd get arrested. "Did Levi do this? I knew that bastard had issues!"

"No!" I don't know if I answered his question or stopped him from crossing the room, either way I grabbed his forearm and tugged him away from where I knew the phone was. "It wasn't Levi."

"Don't you fucking lie to me, Armin!"

"Please don't make me talk about it," I bit back a sob and let go of his arm to paw at my eyes. "Please, Jean, I just want to forget… please."

**/ November 11****th****, 2014 /**

That was a year ago.

He never made me talk about it, but eventually I did tell him it was Levi. I asked him not to tell Eren, and he promised. Still, I worry every day that Eren will find out the truth. Sometimes I think about telling him and begging for some kind of forgiveness, but sometimes I don't think it would matter. He would leave me behind and if it means tearing myself apart for the sake of our friendship remaining intact, I'll do it…

Besides, he and Levi are married now; and I'm with Jean – so everything is okay. I haven't spoken to Levi in an entire year and Eren and I occasionally talk. Everything is okay…

/ /

"I'm fine." I offered Jean a smile as I repressed my thoughts. He had just come home from work, placed his briefcase by the door and left his coat on the coat hanger while I prepared his tea. No meal – he always ate at work to avoid making me cook for him. Not that I'd mind cooking for him.

"Happy half a year." He kissed my forehead and took the cup of tea from me.

"Mhm!" I waited for him to take his sip before standing on my tippy toes and placing a soft kiss to his lips. My spine still shivered when he kissed me, especially when his lips were still warm from the tea.

He smiled that smile I love so much before setting his cup on the table and wrapping his arms around my waist. As per, I nuzzled my face into his chest and sighed a breath of relief. I felt better with him, in his arms, home and heart.

"You know," his sound vibrated on his chest. "You're 18 now."

My birthday had been on the 3rd.

"Yeah." I looked up at him and smiled against his lips when he kissed me. I think we both knew that he didn't need to say anymore. I granted him access when he dipped his tongue between my lips and whimpered when his hands trailed up my back.

He took his time in tugging every article of clothing I had off before he did the same. Only once we were both exposed did he lift me and I wrapped my legs around his waist, watching over his shoulder and placing kisses on his pulse as he carried me to the bedroom.

Once he laid me on the bed I fought the urge to cover myself. Though the lights had been off, the glare from the moonlight outside had been bright enough to highlight the scars left on my chest and shoulder – the ones that Levi had left. And even if Jean had seen them a hundred times, it felt surreal every time I lay naked in front of him.

"You're beautiful, Armin." It's like he read my mind and reassured me before he lowered himself onto me.

I welcomed him with open arms, wrapping them around his neck and my legs around his waist as the weight of the bed shifted underneath us. He placed an open mouthed kiss to my bottom lip before dragging his lips from my scarred neck, to my scarred chest and stomach and until he had reached my waistline. He kissed the soft of my waist and heightened the dizziness in my head as everything around me spun as if it had been our first time.

Remembering our first time alone was enough to get me erect; as if his hands working on my shaft hadn't been enough. I whimpered every time his grasp bobbed from the shell of my cock and down to the very hilt until his mouth engulfed what the sensation already was and took it to a whole other level.

My fingers caught in dirty blonde hair and my hips instinctly bucked upwards but he held them down; softly, gently. He'd never leave a mark on me.

"J-Jean…" I steadied my breathing and leaned on an elbow to better watch his head bobbing; slowly, torturously slow, but taking me into the very hilt. I was fimilar with the tightness of his throat, even the heat of his mouth and wet of his tongue; but each time was so overwhelming I –

"I-I'm going to…" _cum!_

And just as I had gotten to the brink he pulled away, leaving my shaft twitching and oozing with pre-cum and nothing more. I pouted in his retreat and opened my legs for him to position himself while he felt the nightstand for a bottle of lotion.

"Sorry," he kissed my blushing nose with a smile. "I'll make up for it."

I knew he would, so I lifted my legs and bit my lip as he placed himself to my entrance and pushed forward.

It was never anything like Eren or Levi; Jean was always so gentle and careful, he always halted as soon as he penetrated me and soothed me before he started thrusting, slowly and shallow until he placed his hands on my jawline and kissed me just as deeply. Shortly his thrusts would get deeper before they got quicker; leaving us both helpless to moan and breathe into one another.

"Inside?" He confirmed before placing a kiss to my forehead and I nodded.

I tightened my legs around him, making his thrusts shorter but deeper as I used all the strength I had to lift my hips and meet him in sync. I love the face he makes right before he climaxes; it's better than anyone's expression I've ever seen. A silent scream with half lidded copper eyes; the corner of his eyes would wet and he'd warn me –

"_I'm going to cum_," he'd breathe out the words and I'd whimper as response.

"I l-love you," I dug my nails into the pillow turned my head to allow him access to my ear where he'd tease with his tongue and whisper that he loved me to before burying himself and filling me to the very brim before I'd meet him in his climax. I never had to touch myself, and he never called it a mess when it sprayed onto both of our chests.

I smiled when he leveled his face to mine again and softly kissed him back. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Who would be here this late?" I arched my brows as he shrugged. He quickly rolled off of me and grabbed his sweat pants from the clothes bin while I wrapped the sheets around me and followed behind him.

I stopped in the kitchen and peeked over his shoulder; not that it had mattered much. All I had seen was a shorter figure in the crack of the door before it was shoved forcefully open.

"Eren!" Jean stumbled backwards and shot me a glance as if telling me to get away – but I was frozen as I saw my childhood friend in tears, his fists stained in crimson and his unsteady breathing echoed in my ears.

So when he came charging at me, I stayed put.

I deserved it.

**/** _fin_


End file.
